The present invention relates to a changeable mobile. In the prior art, mobiles are known, however, Applicant is unaware of any mobile including all of the features and aspects of the present invention.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,978,610 to Stubbmann PA1 4,188,745 to Harvey et al. PA1 4,984,380 to Anderson PA1 4,994,075 to Smith et al.
Harvey et al., Anderson and Stubbmann each teach mobiles designed to amuse a child. Smith et al. teach an infant pacifier holder assembly having amusing features for an infant. None of these references teaches a mobile including all of the features and aspects of the present invention.